Unforeseeable Love
by LoveIsLikeAFlower
Summary: It is a few years after graduation from Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron have finally gotten together. But who knows, something or someone might get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS only the storyline is my own :)

Please review and give me your opinions on how the story is going. My plan is eventually have events occur that forces Hermione to be with Draco but most likely still keep Ron in the story. What do you think?

Hermione was sitting in her small apartment, reading the Daily Prophet, smiling, when she saw a picture of Harry on page three, his wild hair tousled in every direction, with Ginny shyly blushing next to him, their arms interlaced. They had been married over a week ago, and the newspaper couldn't get over it, continuing to cover every aspect of the event. This of course included the guest list. To her displeasure, Harry had chosen to bury the hatchet and invite Draco to the special day and to her further displeasure, he actually showed up.

She was sitting outside Ginny's dressing room drinking a glass of wine, which she was supposed to be giving to Mrs. Weasley to calm her nerves, but she needed the calming. Her best friend was about to get married and soon he would have a whole other life without her and Ron. Speaking of Ron, he was sitting next to her, stealing the glass every chance he had. Hermione thought she was nervous but looking at Ron…she was fine. She glanced up at Ron as he took a gulp of the wine, laughing under her breath, "Ron, you have nothing to worry about! Harry is your best friend, you know he'll take care of Ginny." He sighs and looks down at the now empty glass, "Yeah, I know." Hermione smirks and places her hand on top of his, causing Ron too slowly look up. Their eyes lock for what seems like an hour and just when Ron brushes a curl out of her face and begins to lean forward, they hear a loud laugh that jerks them back into the world. They quickly look away from each other and as Hermione turns, she sees the source of the laugh, Draco Malfoy. He is talking to Harry in what seems to be a friendly way. Even though she knew he was not laughing at her and Ron, that laugh had ridiculed her for 7 years and she never enjoyed hearing it.

She decided not to dwell. Closing the newspaper, she stood up from her coach, grabbed her bag and wand, and apparated to Ron's.

Hermione blinked and she was in Ron's living room. He had moved out of his parents' house just a few months ago, and into the city, a good hour from Hermione's apartment. She had apparated into his small dimly lit living room, which surprisingly was empty, as normally Ron spent his evening playing wizard's chess against himself. As she moved towards the hallway, she began to hear water and she realized Ron was in the shower. At first, she was embarrassed and almost immediately apparated home but suddenly, she felt a rush of confidence. She had been in love with this boy since she was 13 and she felt it was quite unnecessary to wait any longer. She then began to slowly walk towards the bathroom, unbuttoning her sweater with each step, unzipping her skirt as she reached the bathroom door, and releasing her hair from its clip as she turned the door handle. The door creaks open making Ron look up. At first his eyes filled with surprise but when he saw the way Hermione was looking at him, blushing and anxious, he simply reaches out to her and smirkes. Hermione swiftly takes his hand and steps into the shower, the steaming hot water shocking her as her hair flattens against her back. Ron runs his hand over her soaked hair, continuing his touch down to the small of her back. Her eyes slowly close and she leans into his naked body, cradling his neck in her right hand and pulling his back closer with her left. Ron pulls his hand down her cheek, grazing his thumb across her lower lip. Hermione hesitantly looks up at Ron, her eyes wide, as if she we pleading. Then Ron leans down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss begins as innocent but it soon quickens and deepens, Hermione giving entrance to Ron, his tongue quickly moving between her lips. Hermione let's put a soft moan of pleasure as she feels his tongue massage hers. She pressed her body closer to him and feels his rod harden against her thigh. She jumps in surprise and breaks their kiss to glance down. Ron at first becomes embarrassed, backing away and covering himself with his hand, but Hermione smiles and reaches down to pull his hands away, slowly bending to her knees in front of him. "I want to know every inch of you," Hermione said. She takes a deep breath and gradually wraps her lips around the head of Ron's shaft. She begins to move her move up and down his length, picking up speed. Ron shudders and his hand shoots out to grasp the shower wall, his eyes squeezing right and his mouth opening in pleasure. Hermione can feel this and this gives her the courage to go deeper, her throat feeling with his throbbing cock. As it reaches the back of her throat, she begins to gag but she pushes through, until Ron finally released his load into her mouth. Ron moans and his and tense as his cum exploded out of his quivering cock. His eyes finally open and he looks down to see Hermione sucking the cum off her fingers as it drips down into her heaving tits, her nipples hard and pink. Seeing this, Ron immediately becomes hard once again, his dick raising in front of Hermione very eyes. Hermione sees his cock harden and she smiles, she has never felt this confident in all her life. She never knew how much power she had over Ron or what she did to him. Hermione then ran her hands up his legs, grazing them past his pulsing cock, and up into his hips. She's pulls herself up, sliding her wet body up against his and she sees his eyes roll closed. She runs her finger down his cheek, asking, "Did you like that?" Ron simple mods his head quickly and wraps his arms around her back, filling his hands with Hermione ass. He leans forward and begins to kiss her neck, sucking on her delicate skin. He then quickly turns her body and pushes her up against the wall, lifting her feet off the floor and around his waist. He pushes himself against her with his shaft rubbing against her wet pussy. Hermione let's out a passionate sigh and yells out, "Put it in! Put it in!" Ron looks at her and asks, "Are you sure?" Hermione then poems her eyes and looks deep into Ron's, "I'm more then sure." With that, Ron holds his dick and slowly pushes himself into Hermione, hearing her wince, he stops. She gives him a quick nod to continue so he gently pushes forward and shudders as he feels her tighten around him but he holds it. As he continues to slide in and out, Hermione begins to move with him, lifting her hips with his beginning to speed up. She soon is moaning, she sounds becoming louder and more encouraging. With her sounds Ron moves deeper into her, doing all he can not to explode inside her warmth. He's grunting as thrusts himself harder and faster and then he hears Hermione start to scream and he feels her legs quickly tighten around him. He feels her wetness burst around his cock and 38th that he finally releases his load. The second Hermione cums, she feels a shudder go through her body and a pleasure she has never felt before and not a second later she feels Ron's hot cum fill her. She felt as though she had been without water and Ron had finally given her water, letting her drink… Every. Last. Drop. Ron turns them around and he leans against the wall, sliding down until he is sitting on the shower floor, Hermione still on top of him with his jerking cock inside of her. She could still feeling it pushing against her inside, shooting out a small load of his cum very so often. She sighed and flopped her body against Ron's chest, who let out a deep breath, smiled, and kissed her softly on top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes flutter open to the sun bathing her in a soft warm bed, the birds singing outside the window, and a freckled arm curled around her her body. She smiled as the memories of the evening before flooded her mind.

After her and Ron had finished in the shower, she had fallen asleep on his lap, skill in the show floor, still with his cock inside her. She remembered falling asleep very easily, feeling more whole with Ron inside her. She guessed that Ron had taken her to bed and tucked her in, for that's how she was now. As she is thinking, she feels Ron's move in his sleep and pull her closer. As he tightens his arm around her, she feels him become hard against her add and so she rolls over and without asking him, swings her leg over his body to straddle him. With one hand gently placed on his chest, she reaches down and slowly pulses her hand up and down his rod to make him fully hard. She then lifts herself up and guides him into her opening. As she moves her body up and down, she can feel Ron's breath catch and she sees his eyes begin to open. She gives him a quick hard kiss and says, "Good morning sleepy head. I thought I would give you some breakfast in bed." He gives her a sleepy grin and kisses her back. He begins to grab her waist but she quickly pushes his hands back and says, "I think you did enough work last night. You just lay back...and enjoy." Ron gives a light laugh and ticks his hands behind his head. Hermione then trails her hands down his chest and pushes her palms against him, thrusting harder into his body. She begins to grind into him in a circular motion and leans her head back, panting and moaning. She then lifts herself nearly off of his dick and then in one fluid motion, she slams her tight pussy all the way down his shaft, all the while down between her legs to squeeze the base. Ron's back comforts in pleasure and he releases his warm seed into Hermione. "Ahhh ah oh god!" he shouts. Hermione leans over him and whispers in his ear, "Breakfast was yummy wasn't it? You're a hungry boy." before she leans away to gives his ear a light nibble and she feels him release a breath. He then throws her off of him and rolls on top of her with a mischievous grin, "You will be the death of me." Hermione laughs and kisses his neck and as he turns his head he sees the clock. "Oh shit! I'm late for work!" he says as he scrambles put it the bed,throwing on the first clothes he sees. "Stay as long as you want, I'll be home by 6 and then I'm all yours!" he shouts as he runs to the front door but right at the last second he whips around and jogs back to the bed and kisses Hermione softly on the lips. When he breaks the kiss, he whispers, "I'll see you later." and smiles, then rushes out the door.

Hermione stretches her arms above her head and lets out a content sigh. She sits up and looks around Ron's sun-lit apartment until her eyes stop on his desk. She swings her legs off the bed, stands, and then silently walks over to the desk. There is a framed picture in the right corner of the tables. It's a picture of her and Ron in year three. They are at a quidditch match, cheering in the stand for harry, and Ron is looking at her with his silly grin and Hermione is gripping his arm, an excited gleam in her eyes. She had forgotten that day until now, it was the first day she had really felt something between them. One corner of her mouth turns up and she laughs, "Seems like a lifetime ago," she thought to herself.

Hermione made her way through the apartment, picking her dropped clothes up off the floors and sliding them back on. She suddenly felt the urge to tell everyone about her and Ron, but she settled for just telling Ginny. She quickly grabbed her wand and apparated to Ginny and Harry's new home, which was out in the country. It reminded her of the Weasley house, which she expects is the reason Ginny fell in love with it so quickly. She arrived right outside their front door, expecting them to still being in their honeymoon phase and not wanting to walk in on anything. She knocks on the door and she hears quick footstep coming down the stairs and to the door. It swings open to reveal a bright and smiling Ginny. She nearly tackles Hermione into a hug the second she sees her and pulls her into the house saying, "Hermione! I've missed you!" Hermione smiles and hugs her back. "I came to talk to you...hopefully it isn't too weird," Hermione says as she walks over to the living room sofa. Ginny scrunches her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?" "Well me and Ron actually were together last night…" Hermione says slowly. "Well yeah you guys see each other almost every night, why is that…"Ginny trails off, seeing the look on Hermione's face and all of a sudden it hits her, "Ohhhhh, you mean _together_! Well I knew that had to happen eventually. What took so long!?" Ginny giggles, playfully slapping Hermione's arm. Hermione blushes and tilts her head down, covering her face with her palms. She laughs into her hands and sighs, looking back up. She then hears footsteps. She turns and sees Harry, smirking. He chuckles and says, "Did I hear right? You guys finally did it?!" Hermione gasps, "Shut up, Harry!" She turns back to Ginny and for a second they are silent, then smiles creep on both of their faces and they burst out laughing.


End file.
